


Study Buddies

by Love_Live_Trash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Live_Trash/pseuds/Love_Live_Trash
Summary: Eli tries to study, but it isn't going as well as she would have hoped





	

“Ugggghh”

Eli groaned, putting her head down on the desk. It was pointless. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to remember the vast majority of what she had learned in her history class. No, instead her mind was far too occupied with thoughts of a certain purple haired friend of hers. It was like some kind of curse she had: once her eyes fell on the voluptuous female, she was completely unable to tear them away. As a result, her mind was full of nothing but thoughts of Nozomi. Eli couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted her friend, how much she wanted to run her hands over the smooth skin of those luscious thighs, how much she wanted to touch those amazingly round and full breasts, and how much she wanted to run her mouth over Nozomi’s neck, feeling the shivers as she marked the goddess as hers.

Eli shook her head. She couldn’t be thinking these kinds of things about Nozomi, her friend and nothing more. But still, she couldn’t help it. She lay back onto her bed, exhausted by her attempts to study. Just then, her phone began to ring. She picked it up and lazily looked at the caller ID, prepared to see another one of those advertisements, but she instead found herself looking at Nozomi’s picture and her heart began to beat quicker. Her hands shaking, she answered the phone.

“Elichi? Are you studying?” Nozomi asked happily.

“Yeah, I’m trying. It’s not going so well... “ Eli said with a sigh, disappointed at how badly her studying was going.

“Oh? Mine has been going well. If you want to come over, I could help you out~~” Nozomi said with a giggle. After a bit of contemplation, Eli decided to accept, and began to make her way over to Nozomi’s house.

 

\-----

 

Eli was now realising that this was a terrible idea

It was something that she should have noticed earlier: in hindsight, it seemed obvious. Of course, studying with the person who she had a major gay crisis for would be a bad idea. Somehow, she only realized this as she was at the door, her trembling finger hovering over the doorbell nervously. Still, it was too late to back down now. She carefully pressed her finger against the switch, pressing it, and after a few seconds the door flew open. Of course, Nozomi was behind it, grinning.”So, Elichi needs study help?” Nozomi asked teasingly, and Eli responded with a nod.

“I just need to take a look at your notes: mine aren’t good enough.” Eli said, deciding not to mention the real reason that her notes had come out insufficient. Of course, Nozomi saw the blush on Eli’s face. She knew it was probably just embarrassment, but Nozomi really hoped it was something more. As she would soon find out, it was something more. Nozomi and Eli went into the house and sat at the table where the notes were already sitting open. They began to review together, but it wasn’t working all that well, mostly due to the fact that Eli’s eyes continued to fall onto Nozomi. Nozomi realized and decided to try to be a bit more daring than she usually was. She could only pray that Eli felt the same way about her.

“Hey, Elichi…” Nozomi said, in a seductive tone of voice. Eli looked over, only to see Nozomi approaching her. This caused her blush to grow, spurring Nozomi on. She leaned in, taking Eli’s lips into a forceful yet gentle kiss, causing Eli to moan. The hot wetness of Nozomi’s lips was heavenly, and Eli couldn’t do much other than melt into the kiss. She put her hands weakly on Nozomi’s shoulders, gripping her skin with shaking hands. “N-Nozomi…” She moaned, until she was silenced by Nozomi’s hands touching her hard nipple. “Hmm? Are you this aroused already, Elichi? Does this feel good?”. Eli could only respond with a shaky moan, which made the answer clear. Nozomi continued her onslaught, kissing down Eli’s neck, forcing out more moans and shudders. As she did this, she slipped the hand that was not teasing Eli’s nipple and sent it up her skirt, playfully probing at her wet entrance. 

“Nozomi, p-please…” Eli moaned, her hips clumsily fumbling into Eli’s fingers. What Nozomi was doing felt way too good, and Eli needed more. But Nozomi was just teasing hey, which frustrated Eli immensely. Eli noticed this frustration and giggled, holding Eli’s hips down. “Hmm? What do you want me to do, Elichi?” Nozomi said seductively, as she began to lick Eli’s nipple. “I-I can’t s-say it…” Eli said, moaning from the pleasure. Nozomi didn’t pay this any mind, simply continuing to tease Eli’s pussy, refusing to press on the area Eli so desperately wanted her to touch. Eventually, Eli broke. “Nozomi… please… p-please touch me…” Eli begged, and Nozomi obeyed, slipping her panties down to offer unrestricted access. She began to push with her fingers, pushing Eli’s walls apart. She pushed in deep, causing Eli’s moans to fill the room. She was close, and when Nozomi began to circle her clit with her thumb, Eli came hard. Her juices squirted all over the floor and Nozomi’s fingers, coating them in a layer of juices. Eli looked up at Nozomi as she came down from her high, eyes filled with nothing but adoration for the purple haired girl above her. “I love you, Nozomi.” Eli said, and with a smile on her face, Nozomi responded. “I love you too, Elichi.”.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life  
> I wrote a fanfiction about two girls studying together and then fucking while I was supposed to be studying for my own tests while I had the entirety of the bee movie script being read aloud.  
> Please enjoy this sin.


End file.
